


Und wir machen es nochmal

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, a walk down memory lane
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Easy wirft die Frage auf, wann denn nun eigentlich ihr Jahrestag ist, was bei Ringo ein ziemliches Chaos an emotionalen Erinnerungen auslöst.





	Und wir machen es nochmal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daloushar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daloushar/gifts).



> Es hat nur ca. 500 Jahre gedauert, aber jetzt tatsächlich zum Prompt _“You’re so adorable.”_

„Wir müssen heiraten“, informiert Easy ihn, als Ringo gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt und noch bevor er überhaupt die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

 

„Den Antrag hab ich mir irgendwie romantischer vorgestellt“, sagt Ringo deshalb erstmal nur. Im Augenblick konzentriert er sich viel mehr darauf, endlich aus der Anzugsjacke rauszukommen, die Ärmel seines Hemds hochzukrempeln und wenigstens ein _bisschen_ durchzuatmen, als er sich auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch fallen lässt.

 

Am liebsten würde er sich quer auf den ganzen Tisch werfen und dort erst mal liegen bleiben, weil es zwar nicht mal besonders spät ist, aber mal wieder _so_ ein Tag war, an dem nicht nur der Berg an Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch, sondern auch der Tiefpunkt von Hubers Laune ein völlig neues Level erreicht haben. Außerdem ist es Ende Januar und Ringo sich damit nicht sicher, ob es schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit dunkel oder einfach schon den ganzen Tag über nur düster ist. Bei seiner eigenen Verfassung tippt er eher auf letzteres.

 

Auf jeden Fall ist es die Zeit im Jahr, in der die letzten Nachwirkungen der Lichter von Weihnachten und Silvester schon lange nachgelassen haben und der Frühlingsanfang gleichzeitig noch so weit weg ist, dass es schwer fällt, überhaupt daran zu glauben. Aber weil er sich nicht auch noch den Abend versauen will, verzichtet Ringo auf eine _zu_ überdramatische Aktion und stützt stattdessen nur den Kopf mit den Armen ab und schließt für einen Moment die Augen.

 

Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass Easy, der ihm genau gegenübersitzt, nur ganz leicht nach ihm tritt.

 

„Ich meins ernst!“, sagt Easy, und, als Ringo daraufhin nicht reagiert, „Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wann unser Jahrestag ist, und ein _Hochzeits_ tag würde das Problem ganz schnell lösen.“

 

Ringo hat zwar das Gefühl, dass sein Gehirn schon vor mindestens zwei Stunden einfach abgeschaltet hat, aber selbst in dem Zustand kommt ihm diese Schlussfolgerung so _absurd_ vor, dass er langsam die Augen öffnet, die Hände auf den Tisch sinken lässt und Easy stattdessen schon wieder fast wach ansieht.

 

„Okay, _was_?“, ist trotzdem alles, was er sagen kann, aber ganz ehrlich, in seinen Augen ist selbst das schon mehr, als Easy nach dieser Aussage erwarten sollte.

 

„Oder hast du ein genaues Datum?“, fragt Easy, ohne auf Ringos Frage einzugehen.

 

Ringo denkt an Karneval, sein Geständnis gegenüber Paco, an lange nicht genug Kölsch, um so ein verdammtes Gefühlschaos in ihm auszulösen. Daran, wie ihn Easys Augen mit diesem beschissenen Eyeliner noch mehr in ihren Bann ziehen als sowieso schon, und dass Easy in dem Moment ernsthaft noch glauben kann, dass ihm das alles _nichts bedeutet_. Aber vor allem denkt er an unkontrollierte Küsse, die unterschwellige Gewissheit, dass die Sache absolut nicht gutgehen kann, die Tatsache, dass es ihm spätestens scheißegal ist, als sie ihre Finger für einen kurzen Moment ineinander verhaken, _ich lüg‘ auch und bin dein_.

 

Er denkt an ihr erstes Date und wie scheißnervös er deswegen ist. Dass er sich mehr als einmal sicher ist, Easy wird hier und jetzt auffallen, dass sie so gar nicht zueinander passen und er etwas viel _Besseres_ verdient hat. Daran, dass gefühlt nichts so läuft, wie es soll – und dass es genau deswegen trotzdem ein bisschen _perfekt_ ist.

 

_Natürlich_ denkt er an die Nacht vor Ellis und Pacos Hochzeit, an _Angst_ und trotzdem dem Eingeständnis, dass er das _zu 100 Prozent_ will, weil Easy Recht hat und er _Dinge_ in ihm auslöst wie noch keiner zuvor, und dass es dazu absolut keine Alternative gibt; selbst, wenn das heißt, sich für einen Moment vollkommen verwundbar zu machen. Er denkt aber auch an den Morgen danach, an Easys Hand in seiner, als sie zusammen die Kirche betreten, und dass er an diesem Tag am liebsten mit der ganzen Welt teilen will, wie verdammt _richtig_ sich das alles anfühlt.

 

„Verstehst du, was ich meine?“, fragt Easy, der sich inzwischen ein Stück weit über den Tisch zu ihm rüber gebeugt hat und so aussieht, als hätte er jede einzelne von Ringos Erinnerungen mitverfolgt. Hat er wahrscheinlich auch, wenn er anscheinend zum gleichen Ergebnis wie Ringo selbst gekommen ist: _Jeder_ dieser Tage war irgendwo ein Anfang für sie. _Jeder_ dieser Tage ist ihm so verdammt wichtig, dass er ihn als Jahrestag bezeichnen könnte.

 

Im Endeffekt ist es aber keiner von ihnen.

 

„Du hast… _Wir_ haben gesagt, dass wir noch mal von vorne anfangen, oder?“, sagt Ringo leise. Fast kann er die Bahnansage hören, die dann zumindest für ihn von Easy unterbrochen wird, der atemlos seinen Namen ruft und tatsächlich vor ihm steht, um ihn aufzuhalten. Der ihm nicht nur sagt, dass ernicht gehen soll, sondern auch, dass er ihn _liebt_ und ihn _zurückhaben_ will, und ihn dann einfach inmitten der Menschenmenge küsst, während Ringos Zug hinter ihnen abfährt.

 

„Stimmt, haben wir“, sagt Easy lächelnd und greift nach Ringos Händen.

 

Ringo denkt daran, wie er wie in Trance mit Easy aus der Bahnhofshalle geht, wie Easy es einfach so zulässt, dass er seine Hand nimmt, nach _allem_ , und ihn umarmt, wie nur Easy es kann. Da ist sein Geständnis über die HIV-Sache, dass Easy es sich auch nicht anders überlegt, als sie fast von Tobias abgefangen werden, der Bambi in allen Einzelheiten erzählt, wie froh er ist, dass das mit Easy und ihm vorbei ist.

 

Die Nacht im Büdchen, der Morgen danach, mit allen seinen Unsicherheiten. Und bei der ganzen Sache ist da immer Easys Lächeln im genau richtigen Moment, seine Bestimmtheit, was ihre Beziehung angeht, und vor allem der Gedanke, das _Gefühl_ , was für ein verdammtes Glück er mit Easy hatte; und immer noch hat.

 

„ _Weinst_ du?“, fragt Easy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

 

„Nein!“, sagt Ringo sofort, aber versucht gar nicht erst, die Tränen wegzuwischen, denn natürlich ist es Blödsinn. Dazu brennen seine Augen zu sehr, dazu spürt er sein eigenes Lächeln zu breit bei den ganzen Erinnerungen, die ihn gerade wieder mit aller Wucht treffen. Außerdem müsste er dazu seine Hände aus Easys lösen, was im Moment so gar keine Option ist.

 

„Ist klar“, sagt Easy lachend, drückt aber Ringos Hände noch ein bisschen fester. „Manchmal bist du ja schon total süß.“

 

Was jetzt eindeutig zu weit geht, denn _sentimental sein_ ist eine Sache, und es gibt garantiert auch den ein oder anderen Zeitpunkt, zu dem es okay ist, das auch noch zu kommentieren, aber von denen ist ganz sicher keiner genau _jetzt_. Ringo wird vielleicht ein _bisschen_ rot, verdreht aber fast gleichzeitig die Augen und beugt sich weit genug vor, um Easy über den Tisch hinweg küssen zu können.

 

Er spürt trotzdem, wie Easy in den Kuss hinein grinst und verdreht allein schon _aus Prinzip_ noch mal die Augen, schließt sie dann aber fast genauso schnell, und weiß im nächsten Moment, dass von Easy selbst dieser Kommentar schon irgendwie okay ist.

 

„Auf jeden Fall hast du Recht, wir haben gesagt, wir vergessen den ganzen Mist davor, dann ist _das_ auch der Tag“, sagt Easy, als Ringo sich wieder von ihm löst, „Also keine Sorge, damit ist auch die Sache mit dem Heiraten wieder vom Tisch.“

 

„Mhm, _fürs Erste_ “, sagt Ringo, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es dauert genau einen Augenblick, bis ihm auffällt, was genau er eben gesagt hat, und dann einen weiteren Augenblick, bis das auch bei Easy angekommen ist. Der blinzelt kurz, sieht ihn mit leicht offenem Mund an, und hat dann so offensichtlich Tränen und gleichzeitig ein Leuchten in den Augen, das selbst einen tiefschwarzen Januarabend ein bisschen heller wirken lässt, dass Ringo nicht mal mehr darauf hinweisen muss.

 

„Wer ist jetzt _süß_?“, fragt er stattdessen.

 

„Ach, halt die Klappe“, sagt Easy, und damit Ringo erst gar keine Wahl hat, lehnt er sich dieses Mal zu ihm rüber und küsst ihn, und dann hat Ringo sowieso jede weitere Bemerkung zu der ganzen Sache vergessen.

**Author's Note:**

> Dinge, die mich nachts wachhalten: Die verdammte Timeline der ganzen "die Büdchen-Intrige fliegt auf, Ringo will nach Mailand abhauen, wird aber von Easy am Bahnhof abgefangen"-Sache, weil sie KEINEN SINN MACHT (alles passiert innerhalb von ein paar Stunden, aber dann ist plötzlich doch eine Woche vorbei???) und wir im Endeffekt doch kein fixes Datum dafür haben. Aber ja, okay, ich weiß, es ist eine Soap, und im UU-Universum haben sie ja theoretisch einen Tag, also alles gut. ;)


End file.
